Service delivery can refer to proactive services that are delivered to provide adequate support to business users. Services may be provided from a variety of sources, including but not limited to, Internet and network service providers, and may include general business services, such as, for example, accounting, payroll, data management, and computer type services, such as, for example, information technology (IT) and cloud services. A service delivery environment includes, for example, a team of agents with one or multiple skills relating the delivered services, wherein the agents provide services to support the customers that require one or multiple levels of skills. In a service delivery environment, there may exist one or more defined shift schedules to which the agents are assigned.
Service agents and the service delivery group or organization to which they belong typically strive to meet defined service-level targets, including, for example, response time, or the time taken to diagnose and solve a problem. In addition, service agents and service delivery organizations attempt to find a service solution which meets an objective, such as, for example, minimum cost or maximum profit, which can include minimizing asset costs and attempting to reduce or eliminate missed targets.
While there may be more than one solution to achieve the same objective, none of the known solutions or methods for meeting the objective takes into consideration minimizing unnecessary disruption to business operations.